An Understanding Wife
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick is very lucky to have a wife like Jackie! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

An Understanding Wife

"So do you think we'll actually get to eat here?" Jackie asked Nick jokingly as Nick pulled the car into the crowded restaurant parking lot.

This was the third time Nick and Jackie had attempted to eat at this restaurant, the first time Nick forgot to make the reservations and the second time Jackie had given their table away to a veteran who wanted to propose to his girlfriend but hadn't made any reservations and wouldn't have otherwise gotten a table.

"I hope so." Nick chuckled back.

He parked the car and then went around to the passenger side and opened Jackie's door for her and then helped her out of the car.

When they entered the restaurant it was packed so Jackie stayed towards the back while Nick started to make his way towards the hostess. He could barely move himself it was so crowded.

He suddenly felt the familiar feeling of his throat closing. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down but it didn't work. He closed his eyes and then he felt something crawling on his arm, when he looked down there was nothing there. He walked back over to where Jackie was standing.

"We can't eat here honey we have to go." He told her.

"What, why?" She asked bewildered.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

Once outside in the cool air and away from the people he put his hands on his knees, bent over and took several deep breaths.

"Nicky what's wrong?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"All the people, I couldn't breathe." He told her.

Jackie finally understood what was going on.

"It's ok, look we are outside, there is nobody here except the two of us." She told him as she grabbed his hand.

He stood back upright and finally managed to steady his breathing.

Hand in hand they walked across the parking lot and Nick helped her get back in the car before going around the driver's side and getting in himself.

Jackie noticed he was shaking slightly.

"It's ok." She told him as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

Several moments passed before Nick managed to compose himself again.

"I'm sorry Jackie." He told her feeling utterly ashamed of himself.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." She assured him with a kind smile.

He smiled back gratefully, he was so very lucky to have such an understanding wife and he loved her so very much.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her.

"Well the babies and I would love a cheeseburger and some fries." She told him with grin.

"Ok, that sounds good to me too."

"They are really moving around in there, I think they are hungry too, it's like they are saying " _Um mommy, you have to eat something, we're starving in here_." Jackie told him as she talked in a squeaky voice.

Nick laughed and started to car.

"Here, feel this." She told him as she grabbed his hand and laid it on her stomach.

"Yikes, they really are going crazy, I think we better get you something to eat."

Jackie laughed and nodded in happy agreement.

Nick drove to the nearest fast food restaurant.

He once again helped Jackie out of the car.

"What do you want? I'll order so you can go sit down." He offered.

"Thanks hon, I'll just take a cheeseburger, a small order of French fries and a diet soda."

Jackie then went and sat down and pretty soon Nick brought their food over.

They had just started eating when a little girl that looked to be about two years old toddled over to Jackie.

"Baby?" She babbled as she laid a hand on Jackie's stomach.

"Jasmine Marie, no, no." A woman said as she quickly grabbed the child's hand.

She looked absolutely mortified.

"I am so sorry." She told Jackie apologetically.

"That's ok, she's just curious. We have a Jasmine ourselves and I could totally see her doing something like that when she was that age." Jackie told the woman with a kind smile before Jackie turned her attention to the little girl.

"And yes sweetheart, there is a baby in there, two of them in fact."

The little girl grinned at Jackie and then at her mother as if to say _see mom I was right, why did you get so mad.?_

"Thank you for being so understanding." The child's mother told Jackie.

"Sure." Jackie responded as she once again smiled.

The woman then grabbed the little girl's hand and they left.

"Is it that obvious that I'm pregnant?" Jackie quipped to Nick.

"I couldn't tell." He replied with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

The couple then finished their dinner and as they drove to Jackie's parent's house to pick up the kids they were content, the evening hadn't been what they expected but they had both enjoyed themselves none the less!

The End!


End file.
